Gohan the taken Saiyan
by nega saiyan
Summary: Gohan wanted to be a great fighter just like Goku, but was taken by Raditz as a child. It has been 9 years and now it's time to invade planet earth. When Gohan returns, will he return to his life on earth or stay with the Saiyans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Stolen

Gohan and Goku have been training together ever since he was 3 years old and Gohan only wishes to be a great warrior just like his father. It is the day that Gohan and Goku are heading to Master Roshi's home on Goku's fly cloud.

"Hey, dad?" asked Gohan who is 4 years old.

He is wearing the same outfit as Goku, but smaller and had a tail. In this version, he didn't wear the hat with the dragon ball on it and he isn't afraid as the original version.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"Do you think I'm stronger than your old master?" Gohan asked.

"Haha! Maybe, but we'll see." Goku answered. Goku and Gohan smiled at each other unaware of the new threat is coming to earth at the moment. Out in the middle of an open plane, an alien space pod has just landed and an alien stepped.

"Ugh. Look at this putrid planet." the alien said with a disgusted look on his face. He had long black hair and was wearing a weird set of armor and he had a tail. He was wearing a scouter on the side of his face. Suddenly, his scouter started going off.

"Huh? Oh. So, you're still alive aren't you Kakarot." the alien said with an evil smirk. He then took off at high speed toward the location of the power level he picked up. During all of that, Goku and Gohan have just reached Master Roshi's.

"Look Gohan, there's Master Roshi's house!" Goku said. As they reached the small island, Goku and Gohan jumped off the cloud and landed on the island.

"Hey guys, it's Goku!" Krillin said as he opened the door. Bulma and Roshi were there as well.

"Goku!" Bulma and Roshi rushed outside as well.

"Hey guys!" Goku said. They looked down and saw Gohan.

"Uh, Goku who's the kid?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, that's my son, Gohan." Goku answered. All of their jaws dropped. Gohan stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan said as he bowed his head. The others bowed as well.

"So, how old is he Goku?" Bulma asked.

"He's 4 now." Goku answered. Bulma walked over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what so you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"A great fighter!" Gohan answered. Bulma just stood up and smiled. They all looked, but suddenly, Goku sensed something.

"Something evil is coming!" Goku said. Everyone looked into the sky, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, someone was coming down from the sky like Goku said and he landed a few feet in front of Goku and Gohan.

"Ah. I've finally found." the alien said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Dad, who is that?" Gohan asked trying to get into a battle stance, still standing beside Goku.

"I-I don't know, but seeing him makes my hair stand up." Goku answered. The alien got a disappointed look on his face.

"So you really don't remember me. That must mean You don't remember the mission." the alien said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked. The alien got a smirk and explained everything and told Goku and the others that his name was Raditz and that he's Goku's brother and one of the last members of the Saiyans, a mighty alien race and how he came to take Goku with him.

**(A/N: If you have seen the first episodes of DBZ, then I don't need to explain.)**

"N-no way...th-that's not possible..." Krillin and the others said. Goku felt the same way.

"There's no way Dad would ever do that!" Gohan said. That caught Raditz's attention. He checked his scouter and at the moment, Gohan's power level was higher than Goku's and rising.

"That's one strong boy you have there, Kakarot and it appears he has a lot of potential, so I'll be taking your son instead." Raditz said.

"Stay away from him!" Goku demanded. Raditz quickly disappeared and kneed Goku in the gut which made him fall flat on his back.

"Dad, get up!" Gohan said as he ran to Goku's side. Raditz slowly walked towards Gohan who was right beside Goku and got into a battle stance. Raditz easily punched him into the gut and knocked him out. He picked Gohan up and started to walk to the edge of the island.

"Say goodbye to your son Kakarot, because you'll never see him again." Raditz said with an evil smirk.

"N-no...Gohan..." Goku trying to get up and walk towards, but Raditz took off with Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. They quickly left their sight and disappeared. When Raditz reached his space pod he quickly tossed Gohan inside.

"He'll be a great warrior, I can tell." Raditz said. He entered the space pod and it took off super fast. Gohan was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting the Saiyans and the Tyrant

Raditz and Gohan are now on their way to Planet Cold where Vegeta and Nappa were waiting. Gohan was still unconscious threw out the entire trip. When they finally landed on the planet, Raditz woke up and got out of the pod. He then picked up Gohan, still unconscious.

"Hey kid! Wake up!" Raditz yelled as he shook Gohan. Gohan slowly started to wake up until he was fully awake. When he aw Raditz, he got an angry look on his face.

"It's you! Put me down!" Gohan yelled. Raditz just smirked.

"Relax kid." Raditz said as he let Gohan down. Gohan easily landed on his feet. He looked around in curiosity.

"W-where we?" Gohan asked nervously.

"We're on Planet Cold, where you will become one of the fiercest saiyan in the galaxy." said Raditz. That caught Gohan's attention.

"What!?" Gohan said in shock.

"Just follow me." Raditz ordered. Gohan just followed with saying a word. As they walked threw out the giant building, Gohan looked around impressed by how high tech the place is. After walking for a minute or two, the two stopped in front of two other people.

"I see you've returned Raditz." said a small man with spiky hair.

"Yes Vegeta." Raditz answered. Raditz stepped aside to show Gohan to Vegeta and the other saiyan.

"So, this is the little brat with the high power level." the bald one said patting Gohan on the head.

"That's enough Nappa. Raditz, what's the brat's name?" Vegeta asked.

"His name Gohan." Raditz answered. Gohan just stared at Vegeta, trying not show any sign of fear. Vegeta slowly walked towards Gohan.

"Alright squirt, we need you to get ready be presented in front of Lord Frieza." Vegeta said.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked looking up at Vegeta, trying not to flinch from Vegeta's cold stare. Some saiyan armor was given to him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, go put on that armor." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan just nodded and left to go put on the clothes. After a few minutes, Gohan came back wearing the armor. He had a blue under clothes and armor like Vegeta, except it didn't have sleeves and the armor didn't have shoulder pads and there were no pads on the sides of waist. The saiyans all nodded in agreement.

"Alright kid, now put on this scouter and let's get going." Raditz said as he tossed Gohan a red scouter.

Gohan quickly put on the scouter and followed the other saiyans to where Frieza is. When they reached Frieza's room, the door slid open and they entered the room. On the left side of the room, there stood a green alien that looked slightly human. On the right side, a giant pink alien stood there. In the middle, there was a small alien sitting in a floating chair. The saiyans all got on one knee, so Gohan did the same.

"Lord Frieza, we have brought you another warrior." Vegeta said to the one in the chair.

"Oh? And just what is the young one's name?" Frieza asked with an evil smirk.

"His name is Gohan." Raditz answered. Gohan was kneeling next to Vegeta in front of the other two saiyans.

"Ah, what a lovely name. But, before he can work for me, he must go through the test. Zarbon, send the other saiyans away." Frieza said.

Nappa and Raditz had a chill go down their spines from being reminded about it. Vegeta just continued to look down to the floor and Gohan did the same, but tightened his fist.

"Boy, stand up, and step forward." Frieza said. Gohan did what he was and stood up and took a step forward.

"The rest of you, stand back." Zarbon said.

The others stood up and took a few steps back. Frieza got out of his chair and walked towards Gohan until he stood directly in front of him. Gohan just looked at him, gritting his teeth knowing he had to be ready for what ever will happen. Suddenly, Gohan felt a fist hit his stomach.

"AH!" Gohan said. He was holding his stomach and nearly leaned over. Gohan coughed up some blood, but was still standing.

"Heh. I'm impressed. Usually, people he get hit by me fall to there knees in a matter of seconds." Frieza said in a mocking tone. Gohan just ignored it and stood back up, ready for anything.

"But the test is far from over." Frieza said with an evil grin.

He started punching and kicking Gohan rapidly and finally hit in the face which sent him into the wall. Gohan fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and still conscious. Frieza just smirked with his hands behind his back.

"Well done my boy, you remained conscious threw out the entire test." Frieza said. Gohan stood up slowly and was still wobbly.

"Take him to the rejuvenation chamber and start his training in the morning." Frieza said as he got back into his seat.

They listened to the order and Gohan was already next the saiyans. They all left the room, showing Gohan the way. Gohan's armor had cracks all over it, one of his eye's were swollen shut and he was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. When they reached the chamber, Gohan got of his armor and scouter, but kept on his under clothes and got inside of the chamber. The mask was put on his face and tank was filled up with the healing liquid. The doctor said it may be an hour until all of his wounds completely healed. The saiyans understood and left the room.

"I'm impressed that kid was able to stay conscious." Raditz said.

"Yeah. Even I ended up falling unconscious when I went through that." Nappa said.

"That means this kid is gonna be promising." Vegeta said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gohan's training

Gohan is still healing up in the chamber and right now, he is having a nightmare.

_"Where am I? Why am I here?" Gohan thought to himself. _

_He is running through a black void and no one was around and it almost seemed endless. After running for what seemed like forever, he saw someone in the distance, more like multiple people. One was bald, one had long hair and the other had spikey hair. Immediately, Gohan realized who they were._

_"Nappa! Vegeta! Raditz!" Gohan yelled waving his hand back and forth over his head, trying to gain their attention. _

_They all turned around smiling, but they all started to move away further and further the closer Gohan got to them. He continued to run and reach out for them._

_"Guys! Wait!" Gohan continuously yelled, still running._

* * *

><p>Finally, Gohan woke up. His eyes snapped open and the liquid started to drain out of the tank. When the liquid was all gone, Gohan removed the mask and in a loud gasp of air.<p>

"Ah, I see you are completely healed." said the doctor who was still in the room after the whole hour.

"Uh...y-yeah. How long was I out?" Gohan asked as he began to step out of the chamber.

"A whole hour." the doctor answered.

"Thanks." Gohan said. When he was completely out, he put on some new armor that looked just like his old and some new gloves and boots.

"I'll be going now." said Gohan about to exit the room.

"Wait! Please don't forget your scouter." the doctor said giving Gohan his scouter.

Gohan took the scouter and put in on and then he left. As he walked down the long hallway, Gohan continued to wonder about his dream and had a bothered look on his face.

_"What was that dream about? They're the whole reason I'm here." _Gohan thought to himself.

After walking for a few minutes, he saw the three Saiyans in the hallway. The saiyans quickly noticed Gohan walking towards them all healed and in new gear.

"Look, the shrimp actually recovered." Nappa said patting Gohan on the head.

Raditz and Nappa both laughed at that. Gohan just gave a small smile. They may be ruthless fighters, but they seemed to give him as much respect as 4 year old can get. Raditz checked hit scouter and was shocked at Gohan's new power.

"Heh. The brat's power has shot up to 906 from 710. Not bad." Raditz said with smirk. Gohan just smirked as well.

"I guess that means you better watch your back Raditz. I'm catching up to you." Gohan said. Nappa and Vegeta smirked.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Raditz said still smiling.

"You know, I can defiantly see the resemblance." Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone. Gohan and Raditz got an annoyed look, but mad sure not to look at Vegeta.

"Alright kid, time to start your training." Vegeta said.

"Right" Gohan answered.

Gohan started to follow the three saiyans to were ever they would train him. After a minute or two of walking in silence, they finally reached a room that was completely red. When they entered the room, the door immediately closed behind the four of them.

"So, is there where you're gonna train me?" Gohan asked looking around at the room.

"Yep. Now, we know you can take a hint, but you still have to learn how to fight back. So today you're going to fight some sibamen." Vegeta said.

"Sibamen?" Gohan asked in asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see kid." Vegeta said. He walked away from Gohan and leaned up against the wall. Raditz took Gohan's scouter and went over to the wall and Nappa did the same.

_"I have a bad feeling about this." _Gohan thought. Suddenly, 6 green aliens appeared around him and surprised Gohan.

"What the hell?! What are those things?" Gohan said out loud as he got into a battle stance.

"Those are the sibamen. You will try to defeat all 6, but you must at least defeat 4." Nappa said. Then one sibamen threw itself at Gohan and tried to claw Gohan. Gohan reacted fast and moved out of the way, but the 3 claws went over Gohan's eyes.

"Ah!" Gohan said.

He put hand over his eye, but sill paid attention to the sibaman who just attacked him. After a few seconds, Gohan took his hand off of his eye. Blood was covered all over his hand, but the 3 scratches that were right next to each other become a mark over Gohan's eye.

**(A/N: It's like the scar over Yamcha's eye in DBZ, so Gohan still has his right eye.)**

"Dammit!" Gohan growled in anger.

He then charged at the sibaman, which surprised it, and started to punch and kick him. After a few attacks, Gohan punched the sibaman so hard that he punched clear through the sibaman and killed it. He took his fist out of the sibaman and let it fall to the floor. Gohan was breathing very heavily and then turned to face the other sibamen who actually looked afraid. The saiyans were also, actually impressed.

"Dang. When that kid gets pissed off, he can become dangerous." Raditz said.

"Yeah, his power just jumped up to 1,500 during his attack." Nappa said. Vegeta just stayed silent and watched Gohan.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he blasted a sibaman to smithereens.

"2 down, 4 to go." Gohan said to himself.

A sibaman tried to punch Gohan, but he easily caught the punch. He then threw the sibaman as hard and strong as he could straight into the wall. The impact was strong enough to kill it. The next 2 appeared on Gohan's left and right side and tried to blast him. When they shot their energy beams, they hit each other and when the smoke cleared, Gohan was in the air. His armor had a missing piece of the shoulder and he had cracks all over his armor. Anger was written all over his face and he had a vein sticking out of his head.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" Gohan started to chant. A light blue orb started to form in hiss hands after placing them together.

"Hey! The kid's power is rising really fast." Vegeta said reading his scouter. The other saiyans agreed as well.

"HAAA!" Gohan yelled.

A stream of energy shot out and practically engulfed the entire floor and completely evaporated the rest of the sibamen. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz flew into the air right before the blast hit the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan landed on the floor which was covered in cracks and small craters. The other three landed on the floor after Gohan did. Gohan was breathing heavily as he was standing.

"That boy has immense power, huh?" Raditz said.

"Maybe we were wrong about this kid. He maybe a great fighter." Nappa said. Gohan then looked in the Saiyan's direction.

"Now that I'm done, can I go get healed up now?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid." Vegeta said. Gohan left the room and went back to the rejuvenation chamber. After Gohan left, the Saiyans got a curious look in their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gohan's first purge

After reaching the rejuvenation chamber, Gohan took off all of his clothes and entered the chamber. When he was healing, he ended up having the same nightmare, but it had a different end to it.

* * *

><p><em>"Guys! Wait!" Gohan shouted still running after the Saiyan who ha have already disappeared. <em>

_Gohan continued to run for a long distance. After a while, he saw a figure in the distance and ran to the figure hoping it was one of the Saiyans. But, when he got closer, he saw the three Saiyans lying on the ground dead and covered blood. The mysterious figure was standing in the center of the dead Saiyans. Gohan then was able to see the figure perfectly and came to a complete stop._

_"D-dad?" Gohan said in shock._

_"Hey Gohan. I got rid of the Saiyans. Let's go home." Goku said extending his hand. _

_Gohan took a step back in fear from seeing the Saiyans dead. He then looked at Goku with an angry look and clenched his hands so hard, they started to bleed and small tears appeared in his eyes._

_"DAMN YOU GOKU!" Gohan yelled sending an energy beam straight at Goku._

* * *

><p>That is when Gohan woke breathing heavily and covered in sweat. When he woke up, the tank was completely empty and the mask on his face fell off when he woke up. He then got out of the tank and put on the new clothes and armor on a near by table and got his scouter back on that he got back from Raditz before leaving the training room. As he was walking, he thought about his dream again.<p>

_"Why was I angry at dad? The Saiyans are the reason why I'm here." _Gohan thought to himself. He then stopped walking.

"Come to think of it, why wasn't I angry at them for bringing me here?" Gohan said quietly.

"Well, that was a quick recovery." said Nappa. Gohan didn't realize how far he walked down the hall, but he ran into the Saiyans after awhile.

"What? How long was I out?" Gohan asked.

"You were only out for like 20 minutes." said Raditz.

"Anyway, come on kid. Frieza wants us to report to his room right away." Vegeta said.

"Right." Gohan said.

They all walked to Frieza's room to see what he wanted. When they reached his rom, the door slid open and the all entered and kneeled on one knee like last time. And of course, Zarbon and Dadoria were there as well.

"Ah, you've all arrived." Frieza said.

"What do you need Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asked staring at the floor.

"There is a certain planet I would like you to purge for me." Frieza said in a cold tone.

Gohan started to tighten his fist and grit his teeth at the thought of killing people. Frieza was able to notice Gohan's tension rise up, but he didn't say anything. He just got a cold smirk.

"What planet will it be?" Vegeta asked.

"Planet Zorak. The highest power levels on the planet are 1100s." Zarbon said.

_"1100?! How am I supposed to go up against power like that?" _Gohan thought to himself.

"You are to leave in 30 minutes. So get ready, Saiyans." Dadoria said. They all rose up and left the room. As they were all walking, Raditz noticed Gohan's nervous expression.

"Hey, kid. Relax. You'll do fine." Raditz said.

"But there are people with a power level of 1100." Gohan responded. Raditz the checked his scouter.

"Heh. Don't worry. Your power level is at 1090." said Raditz. Gohan started to calm down.

"Right. Thanks." said Gohan. At that point, they all were outside and in front of them were 4 pods just like the one Goku came to earth in.

"Your pod in the one on the right." Vegeta pointed out. Gohan then went to his pod and it opened up. He saw all of them get into them, but before Vegeta got inside, he went over to tell Gohan what to do.

"Alright kid. All you have to do is say where you want to go and the pod will automatically take you there. The communicator is that panel right next to your head. That's all you'll need to know for know." Vegeta said as he walked back to his pod.

Gohan then entered his pod as well and did what Vegeta told him to do and they all shot out into space. After only a few hour of flying, the pods landed on the planet and created big craters.

"Man! These things are fast!" Gohan said after exiting his pod and the crater. The other three got as well. Vegeta then checked his scouter.

"It looks like the major power levels are in the city. Nappa, you and I will head in that direction. Raditz, you and the brat will hit the forest." Vegeta said.

"Right." the three said in sink. They all blasted off in opposite directions.. As they flew to the forest, Gohan had a confused and nervous look on his face.

"Listen up kid. You better not hesitate when it's time to get rid of the people on this planet." Raditz said.

"But...I'm not sure...if I can bring myself to kill people." Gohan said.

"Well you better change your outlook then because these people like these won't hesitate to kill us." said Raditz.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just say we don't have a good reputations around places like this. Here, it's kill or be killed." said Raditz.

Gohan's face turned slightly pale, but he quickly shook it off and got a serious look on his face. They then finally reached the nearest part of the forest and landed in the closet clearing and started to walk around. Suddenly, they were surrounded by 4 aliens. Their skin is red and they all had swords and daggers and only their eyes showing because they were all wearing black clothing.

"Who are? and what are you doing on our planet?" one of them asked. Gohan and Raditz were standing back to back, ready to fight.

"Remember what I told you kid. Kill or be killed." Raditz said behind Gohan quietly.

"O-ok." Gohan said nervously. Gohan checked his scouter to see how strong they all were. When he saw their strength, he was shocked and amused.

"Heh. Guess I was worried for nothing. Their power levels are 500 each." Gohan said with smirk.

"Great. Now, let's finish these people off." Raditz said.

They both launched at one of the 4 aliens and started to fight. The aliens were quickly defeated the first two alien. Gohan and Raditz put one on top of the other.

"Well, that was easy." Gohan said. Raditz then suddenly vaporized the two unconscious aliens. Gohan suddenly turned pale.

"Wh-why did you do that?! They were already down for the count!" Gohan said.

"Like I said. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you." Raditz said.

Gohan started to calm down and stared at the ground. He suddenly tensed up and snapped his head up and saw one of the other last aliens right above Raditz.

"Raditz look out!" Gohan shouted as he shot an energy blast right above Raditz's head.

It hit the alien which vaporized him. Raditz soon realized he was almost attacked. Gohan couldn't believe what he just did, but he had a feeling of pride for some reason.

"Heh. Hey, that was first kill. So? How do you feel about?" Raditz asked.

"It...felt...good." Gohan said with an evil smirk.

"How about we hit the rest of the forest." said Raditz.

"I was planning on it." said Gohan cracking knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Changing

Gohan and Raditz have just finished killing the last few people in the forest. Gohan did most of the killing. Het either vaporized them or just made them bleed to death by attacking them. His power was increasing the more he craved blood lust.

"That was the last of them." Gohan said throwing the last dead body on a pile.

"I'm impressed kid. For your first purge, you've killed many people." Raditz said with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan just smirked back at Raditz and then vaporized the pile. Gohan turned his head in the other direction and then checked his scouter.

"Heh. Looks like Vegeta and Nappa still haven't finished their part of the planet." Gohan said. Raditz checked his scouter as well and got the same reading.

"Looks like you're right. How about some more target practice?" said Raditz. Gohan got an evil grin and turned to Raditz.

"Alright, but I can't promise I won't hit the others." Gohan said cracking his knuckles.

After that they took off flying in the direction of the city where Vegeta and Nappa were at. They were dealing with the towns people, but when they attacked in groups, the Saiyans had a hard time.

* * *

><p>"Damn, how many of them are there?" Nappa said out loud still blasting more people.<p>

"Their weaklings, that much is true, but they the advantage in numbers." said Vegeta standing next to Nappa.

More and more townspeople started to surround the Saiyans and looked ready to attach. Suddenly, energy beams came from the sky and started to vaporize people one by one. When everyone looked up, they Gohan and Raditz blasting the people as they got closer and closer to the others.

"Heh. Looks like they finished their job in the forest." said Vegeta. Gohan and Raditz landed in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

"It seems you guys are having trouble. Lucky for you guys, we finished early." Gohan said with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Alright then. If you think you can deal with these guys, go right ahead." Vegeta said.

Gohan got an evil grin and immediately ran into the crowd of people. People were sent flying or some just screamed when Gohan killed or blasted them. His power was increasing the more he fights.

"Jeez Raditz, what happened to the kid?" Nappa asked with a smirk.

"I guess his Saiyan blood is starting to take after all this killing." Raditz answered.

After only a few minutes, all of the people that were surrounding the Saiyans had all been killed, all by Gohan. His gloves were covered in blood and was partly exhausted.

"Heh. That wasn't so hard." Gohan said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The other Saiyans actually were a little impressed at how fast Gohan was able to deal with all of the people in a matter of minutes when even Vegeta started to have trouble.

"Not bad kid." said Vegeta. Gohan just snickered.

"Well, now that the purge is done, we should probably head back." said Vegeta.

"Right." They all said in sink.

After that, they all took off to their space pods that were still in the craters. When they reached them, they entered their pods and took off back to Planet Cold. When they arrived at the planet, they all quickly exited the pods and entered the giant building.

"So, the little brat actually survived his first mission." said a familiar voice behind them.

It was Zarbon. They all turned around to see the green alien. Gohan was walking behind the Saiyans, so he practically standing in front of Zarbon, but was still shorter than him.

"I never would've thought a little brat Saiyan would survive a purge." Zarbon said mockingly. Gohan just smirked.

"This coming from the coward he hides behind Frieza." Gohan said. Zarbon got a little angry at that comment. The other Saiyans all slightly chuckled and walked away from the angry Zarbon.

"Not bad kid. Standing up Zarbon like that." said Raditz.

"Heh. It wasn't hard. He's just talk. And besides, we'll be stronger than him eventually. Then we can beat the crap out of him." Gohan said.

"Heh. That is true kid." said Vegeta. They all agreed and went back to their dorm where they all could get some sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry if it's short, I've been busy.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A solo job

It has been almost 1 year since Gohan's first purge, and ever since then, he has become more blood thirsty and power-hungry.

**(A/N: If you are wondering, Gohan is five now.)**

All he ever wants to do is train when he's not eating, sleeping, or healing up from a fight. Frieza has been keeping a close on Gohan, watching him becoming stronger and stronger.

"My Lord, that boy improving quite a bit." said Zarbon.

"Indeed. He is becoming stronger and stronger by the day." Frieza said.

"He may become stronger than Vegeta if this keeps up." Dadoria added.

"Yes, he may also become stronger than me." said Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, you can't be serious. He's only a monkey." Zarbon said.

"Don't forget the reason why I destroyed their planet Zarbon." Frieza said.

"Y-yes my Lord." said Zarbon said nervously.

"But, I think it's time for the brat to go out on his own." said Frieza with a smirk.

"You want to send him out on a mission alone?" Dadoria asked.

"Yes. Zarbon, bring the young Saiyan in here. Immediately." Frieza ordered.

Zarbon bowed his and soon left the room. He made his way to the training room, where Gohan was usually always training. When he entered the room, he saw Gohan blasting Sibamen and the other Saiyans watching. When Gohan saw Zarbon he stopped moving and the Sibamen stopped attacking.

"What do you want Zarbon?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Lord Frieza has requested the boy to come and take on a solo job." Zarbon answered. That caught Gohan's attention.

"What is the job?" asked Gohan as he walked towards Zarbon.

"Lord Frieza will tell you that." Zarbon said.

"Heh. Then let's go." Gohan said as he walked past Zarbon and into the hallway.

Zarbon ended following Gohan. A vein was soon visible Zarbon's head. They both soon reached the room where Frieza was waiting. Gohan kneeled down on one knee and Zarbon went back to standing next Frieza.

"Why did you call me?" Gohan asked.

"Heh. I need you go and exterminate a certain planet for me." Frieza said.

"And what planet would that be." said Gohan.

"It is called Planet Yuka. You are to leave in a half hour." said Zarbon. Gohan rose up and bowed his head before he left the room.

"Heh. The brat doesn't suspect a thing." Dadoria said with a smirk.

"Indeed. Dadoria, contact the Ginyu force and have them send Recoom to Planet Yuka." Frieza said with an evil grin.

"My pleasure." said Dadoria. He quickly left the room after that.

"You are to cruel, my Lord." Zarbon said with a smirk.

After walking down the hall way for a few minutes, Gohan reached the landing bay where his space pod was waiting for him. When he was about to enter his pod, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, some one's in a hurry." said Vegeta.

"I have to be or Frieza will kill me." Gohan said.

"Heh. Just don't get yourself killed.' Vegeta said as Gohan entered his pod.

"Even I know that." Gohan said. His pod closed shut and immediately took off. Soon he was out of sight and Vegeta went back into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gohan vs. Recoom

It took Gohan 1 and a half days to reach Planet Yuka. When he landed on the planet and exited his space pod and the crater it created, he got ready to search the planet, but it almost looked dead already. He couldn't get any readings on his scouter.

"Heh. Frieza must have a screw loose. This planet is practically dead already." said Gohan. As he was about to head back to the his pod, his scouter suddenly started going off like crazy.

"This...this power..." Gohan said nervously. The number was rapidly increasing. Gohan was starting to more and more nervous.

"20,000...30,000...40,00-" Gohan started to say.

From out of know where, his scouter just broke and fell to pieces. Gohan's human half was now officially freaked out and scared, but his saiyan half was actually thrilled, and since he acts more like a Saiyan, he flew full speed towards the location of the power. As he flew over the planet, he saw dead bodies all over the terrain. He was then finally over a giant city. All of the building were either wrecked, cut down, or completely destroyed.

"It looks this place was already destroyed and wiped out. Maybe it was just a malfunction." said Gohan as he looked down from above.

Suddenly, Gohan felt something with incredible force and sent falling into a building which caused it to become rubble. He slow pulled himself out of the rubble, but his armor was now covered in cracks and he was covered in cuts and scrapes.

"Gah...Who did that?!" Gohan asked out loud holding his shoulder.

"Hahaha! Wow! You really are a weak one aren't you?" someone said. Gohan then saw a giant man with orange hair standing a few feet away from him. He also had a V-shaped symbol on his armor.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked removing his hand from his arm and standing tall.

"I am Recoom of the Ginyu Force!" he declared as he made a stupid pose. Gohan almost sweat dropped from seeing that.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"I just came here on a mission. I guess I can also kill you." Recoom answered. But, he was lying. He was sent there to kill Gohan.

"Heh. I guess Frieza must have forgotten about you. Shows how little you are to him." Gohan said trying to stay cocky.

"Haha! You really are a funny little brat! Just for that, I'll make your death quick!" said Recoom.

"Recoom Kick!" Recoom shouted. He shot full speed towards Gohan. He was moving so fast that Gohan couldn't see him coming.

_"So fast!" _Gohan thought.

Recoom then kneed Gohan in the stomach and sent him flying. Recoom moved in the direction Gohan was heading and got in front of him flying. He then grabbed Gohan's head and slammed it into the ground.

"Heh. You really were just talk huh?" said Recoom. He grabbed Gohan by the leg and lifted him into the air. Recoom started slamming Gohan repeatedly into the ground. While he was slamming him, he was just laughing.

"Come on kid! Let's see what a Saiyan can really do!" Recoom said.

Gohan couldn't do any thing while Recoom. He practically feel the bones in his body break every time Recoom slammed him into the ground. When Recoom was done, Gohan was lying on the ground almost lifelessly. A shoulder piece of his armor was missing, it was covered in cracks, and his under clothes were all torn up. And his face and arms was almost covered in blood. He started to stand up, but Recoom then grabbed by his hair.

"Hahaha! You know, you look funny with only one scar on your face. I think I'll even it out!" said Recoom.

A ball energy formed in his hand and when it was complete, he sent at Gohan's left eye. Recoom released Gohan's hair when he blasted him. It sent Gohan flying backwards and he landed on his stomach and he didn't even move now.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've kicked the bucket yet." Recoom said mockingly.

_"I can't beat him! He's...he's too strong! I'm gonna die here! But...but..."_ Gohan started to thought to himself.

Gohan slowly started to black, but as he was he started to some figures in the distance. They were the people he cared about most. He would've thought it would be his father and the rest of his family, but it was actually Vegeta and the other Saiyans. That snapped him out of trance.

_"No! I can't die yet! I...I still have to prove myself to them!" _Gohan mentally shouted. So, Gohan slowly started to rise up from the ground and get into a battle stance. He was also breathing heavily. The left upper part of his face, where his eye is, is now all red with exposed blood.

**(A/N: Again, he still has both of his eyes after this.)**

"Well, you still have some fight in you." Recoom said.

"I...won't...lose...to...you." said Gohan. He got into the stance to fire a Kamehameha wave and a light blue orb started to form.

"Alright then. I'll just end it now!" Recoom said.

_"I...have to release my power all at once. Or else, it won't work." _Gohan thought.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan started to chant. The light started to grow brighter and brighter.

"Recoom...Eraser Gun!" Recoom shouted. A purple beam of light came towards Gohan out of his mouth.

"HHHAAA!" yelled Gohan. A light blue beam came out of Gohan's hands. The two beams collided, but Gohan's beam was being pushed back.

_"No..." _Gohan thought.

_"He's trying to kill me and take me away from the others...And he's making fun of the Saiyans!" _Gohan thought. He began to become angrier and angrier and because of that, his power continued to rise.

_"I...I won't die here! I WON'T!" _thought Gohan. And with that, Gohan let out all of his energy into the blast and then it pushed Recoom's back even faster than Gohan's was being pushed.

"N-no way!" said Recoom. The blast hit Recoom dead on and he was engulfed in it. When the beam disappeared, Recoom was no where in sight. Gohan then fell to one knee, breathing even heavier.

"I...I did it. Haha...wait till Vegeta finds out." Gohan said to himself. With the little strength he had left, he flew back to his pod and took off to Planet Cold, where he could be healed.

_"Frieza, you Bastard...sending someone to kill me...When I grow up...I'll kill you." _Gohan thought to himself with a smile before he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Preparation

It has been 2 days since Gohan defeated Recoom and left the planet, now he was about to return to Planet Cold where the his fellow Saiyans were waiting. As he began to land, 2 of Frieza's men reached the landing bay. They stood up straight as the pod opened.

"Welcome back, Sir Gohan." said one of the men, but he stooped talking when he saw Gohan's condition.

He had to lean on to the pod to avoid falling, his armor was covered in cracks and it had holes and gashes all over it. Gohan's arms were covered in scratches, bruises, blood and he obviously had . He was also missing his scouter and the most noticeable was his left eye surrounded by blood.

"Sir! You're injured!" the other man panicked. Of course, Gohan choose to act stubborn like Vegeta.

"I...I'm fine. Move." Gohan said as he pushed past them.

Gohan tried his best not to limp as he entered the building. As he was limping through the hall way, he was also leaning against the wall. As he was making his way to the rejuvenation chamber, but on his way there, he was able to see Raditz as he was exiting a room. Gohan took the chance and called out.

"R-Raditz!" Gohan said as loud as he could. Luckily that caught Raditz's attention.

"Kid! What the hell happened to you!?" Raditz exclaimed as he hurried to Gohan's side. Gohan then just fell forward into Raditz's arm almost like he passed out.

"Damn! Nappa! Vegeta!" Raditz shouted. The two of them quickly came out into the hallway.

"Is that Gohan!? What happened to him!?" Nappa asked as he and Vegeta reached Raditz.

"We can't worry about that now, let's just take him to the rejuvenation chamber, quick." Vegeta stated.

Nappa and Raditz both nodded their heads and all three of them took Gohan to the chamber. When they reached the room, they took off Gohan's wrecked clothing and placed Gohan in the tank. They all left the room after that.

"What do you think could've happen to him? I haven't seen him this banged up since the test with Frieza." said Nappa.

"Gohan was played." said Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"When Gohan was sent on that mission, Frieza must have sent someone to try and kill him. But that seemed to back fire on Frieza." answered Vegeta.

"But who do you think he sent?" Nappa asked.

"Actually, I heard that Recoom was sent to a planet a few hours after Gohan." said Raditz.

"Are you saying beat a member of the Ginyu force?!" Nappa exclaimed.

"His anger must have gone over board and he was also probably on death's door." said Vegeta.

"Do you think he has that much power in him?" Raditz wondered.

"That's what we'll find out." Vegeta said.

After a few hours of waiting, Gohan was fully healed and quickly woke up. After waking up, Gohan put on his new armor and grabbed his new scouter, but didn't put it on yet. He then left the room and was met in the hall way by the other three.

"I hope you guys weren't waiting to long." Gohan said.

"Yeah. A few hours won't kill anyone." Nappa said sarcastically. Gohan just smirked.

"So? Care to tell us how you managed to get such a scared face?" asked Raditz.

Gohan felt the skin around his left eye and it felt completely raw. The scar only covered the left part of his face where his eye was. That part of his face was now a pinkish color and his eye was a completely grayish white color, not black. It obviously meant he was blind in his left eye.

"I guess I have to explain what happened." Gohan said.

He began telling them all about how he was fighting Recoom and about how he got blasted in the face and nearly beaten to death. He also mentioned how was able to completely destroy Recoom and his anger towards him. After he finished talking, the other Saiyans were standing dumbstruck from what they heard.

"So, you really managed to kill a member of the Ginyu force?" Nappa said.

"Yeah. Now I just want to see Frieza lying dead at my feet." Gohan said in a cold tone.

"Hehe. Looks like your Saiyan half finally took over. It may take a while, but I bet with enough preparations, we'll take down that bastard." said Vegeta.

"Right!" the others said in sink.

After that, they began training every day and took mission after mission. And with every day that passes, Gohan became more and more like Vegeta and his human half was becoming weaker and weaker as his saiyan half became stronger and stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Invasion plans

***TIME SKIP...8 YEARS***

For Gohan, it has been 9 years since he left Earth, but now that he's 13, he doesn't even seem to remember Earth being his home. All he's ever does in the past years was train and go on missions with Vegeta and the others. He now sees them as his family and Goku, or Kakarot, as a traitor. At this moment, Gohan and Raditz are just returning from a 2-man job.

"Heh. Guess they're back already." said Vegeta, who's appearance hasn't changed.

"Yeah. And it's only been 2 days." Nappa said, also looking the same.

They were both waiting at the landing bay where Gohan's and Raditz's pods landed. First Raditz came out and also looked the same. But, their powers had increased incredibly. Once he got put, he turned to Gohan's pod.

"Come on Gohan, hurry up." said Raditz.

After the past years, they started gaining respect for Gohan, so they started calling him by his name. Gohan slowly began to come out as well and unlike everyone else, he has completely changed. He has gotten taller, and his hair now reaches his ankles, just like Raditz. And after being healed over the years, he was able to regain his sight in his left eye, but he still had both of the scars on his face. He also acts more like Vegeta now.

"You don't have to rush me." Gohan responded.

"Heh. That's the attitude." Vegeta they all entered the building behind them, they began to talk about the job Raditz and Gohan did.

"So? How'd the mission go?" asked Nappa.

"They were pathetic. I didn't even break a sweat." Gohan answered.

"And by that, he means he wouldn't let me butt in and he did all the work." Raditz chuckled.

"Pft. You're just upset that you couldn't have any fun." said Gohan.

After awhile of walking, they reached the room Frieza is usually in and they all entered. Of course, Zarbon and Dadoria were standing beside the tyrant. Gohan and Raditz knelt down in front of Nappa and Vegeta as they did the same.

"Lord Frieza, we finished our mission like you requested." Gohan said with his eyes on the floor.

"Ah. Good, good. And just in time for your newest assignment. It will involve all four of you." said Frieza.

"And what would that be?" Nappa asked.

"There is this planet I have heard of that has something special on it that I would like you four to get for me." Frieza answered.

"Of course. What is the name of the planet?" said Vegeta.

"The name is Earth." Zarbon answered. Gohan's eyes widen and the others were also surprised.

"What is it you want us to retrieve?" Raditz asked.

"They are called the Dragon balls and there are 7 of them. Collect all them and bring them back." said Dadoria.

"All of you are to leave in a few hours. You are dismissed." said Frieza. They all rose and left the room. After they walked down the hall for a bit, Gohan punched the wall to the right him.

"Frieza, that lousy freak. He's after the Dragon balls..." Gohan said under his breath.

"Gohan, calm down. Since you know something about them, what are the Dragon balls?" Vegeta asked. Gohan calmed down and turned around to face them.

"When you collect all 7 seven of them, they will grant you one wish. As far as I know, you can wish for anything." said Gohan.

"What!? And we're just gonna give him that kind of power?!" said Raditz.

"Like hell we are!" Nappa said.

"Who says we will?" said Vegeta with a smirk. That caught all of their attention.

"Heh. I figured you would be like that. Luckily for you guys, I know a way to find them fast." said Gohan.

"Then let's get moving. We have to leave any way." said Vegeta.

"Right." Nappa and Raditz said.

"OK, but Vegeta." Gohan started to say.

"What?" said Vegeta.

"If we run into a certain traitor, I want you to promise me that I can destroy him." Gohan said with an evil look.

"Heh. Why not." said Vegeta. After that, they all headed to their pods and when they reached them, they all took off towards Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Return

As the Saiyans were coming closer and closer to Earth after traveling for a few weeks, it was a peaceful time on Earth.

**(A/N: The space pods are moving faster than they originally go.)**

Right now, Goku has decided to visit Master Roshi's again, where Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma were waiting. They all decided to meet up since it has been years since they all last saw each other. Goku was still slightly upset about Gohan, but over the years, he began to grow use to only having Chi-Chi and Ox King in his life.

"Finally! I made it." Goku said as Roshi's house came into view. Of course, Goku was on his flying nimbus. He easily landed on the edge of the island.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" Goku called.

"Hey! Goku!" they all said as they came out of the house.

"It's so great to see you guys." said Goku.

"Yeah. It's been to long." said Yamcha.

"It's been even longer us, Yamcha." Tien said.

"That's true. Krillin, Roshi, and I last saw Goku a few years ago when..." Bulma said, but trailed off. Krillin and Roshi knew why she stopped talking. Including Goku, all three of them had sad expressions.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Did something happen last time you were all together?" asked Yamcha.

"Actually yeah. Um, Goku, is it ok if we tell them?" said Krillin.

"Yeah. Sure." Goku answered with a sad smile.

"You see, Goku brought his son, Gohan, to the island for a visit. But when he did, this man named Raditz who claimed to be Goku's brother took Gohan and left the Earth nine years ago. And we haven't seen either of them since." said Roshi sadly.

"That's horrible." Chiaotzu said.

"We're sorry Goku." said Tien.

"Hey, you guys don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm pretty use to it." Goku assured them.

* * *

><p>Almost at that exact moments, the Saiyans landed on Earth in an open wasteland, similar to where Raditz landed the first time, but it had bigger land forms. The first one to get out of their pods was Gohan. When he left the crater he was in, he looked at the surrounding area and just got a disgusted look in his face.<p>

"I see this mud ball of a planet hasn't changed." Gohan scoffed. Soon enough, Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz appeared behind him.

"Heh. Looks like you really don't feel any connection to this planet huh?" said Raditz.

"Of course not." Gohan answered.

"Alright Gohan, how will we find these dragon balls?" asked Nappa.

"Simple. All I have to do is find one of the strongest power levels on the planet, then we'll find all the answerers we need." said Gohan. He hit the button on the side of his scouter and it immediately went off.

"Well. It seems like we're in luck. Major powers are in one spot." said Gohan.

"Ok, Gohan. For once, you can lead the way." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Fine. Just try and keep up." said Gohan. After that, they all took off flying close behind Gohan at incredible speed.

* * *

><p>"Well, anyway, why don't we all step inside and relax." said Roshi. They were all about to follow him into his house until all of the fighters stopped.<p>

"Hold on! Something's coming!" said Goku.

"Something powerful!" Chiaotzu added.

"Oh no! Not again!" Bulma cried.

Soon enough, four flying people came into view. They quickly reached the island and landed on the edge of the island. To Goku and the others, in front of what appeared to be the adults of the group was a young boy. Goku didn't waste time recognizing Raditz.

"It's you!" Goku shouted.

"It's been awhile little brother." said Raditz.

"Heh. So this is what the traitor looks like." Vegeta said.

"What do you guys want!?" asked Yamcha.

"Maybe we should let him explain." Nappa said looking down at Gohan. Gohan stayed emotionless during that entire time, but now a small smirk emerged on face. He took one step forward and the Z fighters were on guard.

"Guess you never thought you'd see me again." said Gohan.

"Huh? Goku, do you know this kid?" asked Tien.

"I...I don't think so." Goku answered questionably.

"You really don't remember me? Then take a closer look." Gohan said as he removed his scouter and moved some hair out of his face. Suddenly, Goku's eyes widen in shock and amazement.

"It...It can't be...You're..." Goku said nervously.

"About time you remembered me, _Old Man._" said Gohan with a slightly evil grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Challenged

Everyone was now standing dumbstruck after hearing that the Saiyan boy was actually Goku's lost son.

"What!? No way! I thought Goku's son was taken away nine years ago!?" Krillin exclaimed. Goku was also having trouble believing that the boy in front of them was his own son. Gohan now had the eyes of a murderer.

"Gohan? Th-that's really you?" Goku stuttered.

"You're as dense as ever old man." said Gohan with his arms crossed.

"How rude of you Kakarot. You can't recognize your own son." Nappa said mockingly. Vegeta, Raditz, and Gohan began laughing mockingly at Goku and the others.

"You...You monsters! What have you done to my son?!" Goku shouted.

"Heh. What they did was what you could never do for me." said Gohan annoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"Thanks to them, I'm as strong as Prince Vegeta and I'm still becoming stronger. Unlike you, they put me through my paces which made me powerful. So in short, they actually wanted me to be great." said Gohan.

"Gohan, I did want you to become stronger, but-" Goku began.

"Shut it! I don't need to here your stupid excuses." Gohan said. That made Goku stop talking.

"Then what do you want?" asked Bulma nervously.

"We came here for the dragon balls." Gohan said flatly.

"The dragon balls?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"What would you guys want with them?" asked Tien.

"Simple. Immortality." answered Vegeta.

"Immortality?!" Chiaotzu said.

"But I thought you guys were strong enough already, why would you need immortality?" said Roshi.

"We may be strong, but there's still someone out there who's almost 10 times as strong as us. And we think immortality will actually give us a fighting chance right now." said Raditz.

"But after you do defeat this guy, there's no guarantee that you won't come back and attack Earth." said Krillin.

"Heh. Well, we may consider to make a deal if you do us just give us dragon balls." said Vegeta.

"There's no way we'd had over something that powerful to people like!" Roshi declared.

"Heh. Well, I'm sure _Kakarot _has something else to say." Gohan said, emphasizing on Kakarot.

"What?" said Goku.

"Oh come on. You really don't want to help out your only son, right?'" said Gohan with a smirk.

"...I...I can't do that." Goku said.

"You what?" Gohan said.

"I...can't give you the dragon balls." said Goku.

"And why's that?" Gohan asked slightly angry.

"It's just, they may be right. There's no guarantee that you all won't come and attack Earth." said Goku.

"Oh, I see. Old man, I tried to do this without dirtying my hands, but now I remember promising that I would destroy you anyway." Gohan said with an evil smirk.

"What!?" said Goku.

"How dumb are you? I'm saying I'm gonna beat the crap out of you until you give us the information we need. And if I end up killing you, your friends should sufficient." said Gohan as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gohan, don't even think about hurting them!" Goku shouted.

"Then follow me and the others and we'll settle this where no one will get hurt. Your other little friends can if they want." Gohan said as he looked over his shoulder. Goku seemed nervous about accepting, but he had no other choice. Since he knew Gohan wasn't kidding.

"Alright. Lead the way." said Goku. And with that, Gohan and the other Saiyans took off with Goku following close behind. The rest of Goku's friends watched as they all took off.

"Oh man! Goku won't stand a chance on his own!...I'm...I'm going too!" said Krillin.

"So am I!" said Yamcha.

"Me too. Chiaotzu, you stay here." Tien said.

"Um, ok, good luck Tien." said Chiaotzu.

So all three of them took off flying after Goku and the others. Soon enough, they caught up to Goku who didn't seem to mind them coming along. They all quickly reached where they were heading. It was a grassy open plain with many land formations on the horizon. The Saiyans and Z fighters landed meters away from each other.

"What do you think old man? Thin this'll be a good place for your grave?" Gohan said as he took a few steps forward.

_"Gohan, what made you change so much?"_ Goku thought as he took steps forward as well. Now, they were both ready to start their fight. Gohan took off his scouter again and just dropped it on the ground beside him. He then got into his own battle stance.

"Get ready to die old man." said Gohan. Then Goku got into his own battle stance.

"Trust me, I don't plan on dying." Goku said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Gohan vs. Goku

The two of them just stayed in their stances and were waiting for the other to make their move. The others could actually feel the tense air around Gohan and Goku. When almost seemed like neither would move, they both suddenly lunged at each other. Once they reached each other, they began matching blow for blow. As they did, they were moving from spot to spot with their incredible speed that caused shockwaves to happen and that wrecked the terrain. Soon after, they separated and were now floating in the sky above the others. Goku was breathing heavily while Gohan hasn't broken a sweat.

"Heh. I can't believe you were able to keep up with me. This'll just makes it more fun to beat the crap out of you." Gohan said with an evil grin.

"Gohan, that can't possibly be you talking!" Goku shouted.

Goku still wanted to hope that his innocent son was still in there, but before he could continue talking to Gohan, Goku felt something hit him in the gut which made him feel great pain. When he looked up, he saw Gohan in front of him with a smile on his face. Gohan had just punched Goku with a lot of force.

"You should know to never let your guard down old an." Gohan snickered.

"G-Gohan." Goku panted, still winded from Gohan's hit. Gohan then began to throw punch after punch at Goku. He hit Goku a few times in the face, in the gut, and in the chest.

"Come on old man! Show me all of that power you said you had!" said Gohan as he attacked Goku. Gohan then used his elbow to slam Goku hard enough on the back to send him falling to the ground. Goku ended up hitting the ground hard enough to create a small crater where he landed.

"Goku!" all of his friends called out.

As Gohan began to descend to the ground, Goku pulled himself out of the crater. He now had cuts and bruises all over him and his clothes were all torn up. Goku was also now breathing harder and was on his hands and knees, staring at the ground. As soon as Gohan landed a few feet in front of him, Goku snapped his head back up.

"Jeez, how pathetic." said Gohan as he scowled at Goku. Goku then slowly began to stand up, but he had trouble standing.

"G-Gohan, please...stop this." said Goku. Gohan just kicked Goku on the side of the head and sent him skidding across the ground. When Goku stopped moving from Gohan's kick, he just laid on the ground.

"GAH!" Goku screamed out in pain.

Gohan then dashed over to where Goku was. When he reached his father, Gohan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him up into the air. Gohan followed him up into the sky and grabbed him by his leg and began to come down at great speed. When they were close to the ground, Gohan stopped right above the ground as he slammed Goku into the ground. Once all the dust that was created vanished, Goku laid there lifelessly. Gohan then kicked him over so that he was laying on his back. An evil then appeared on Gohan's face. He began to stomp on Goku's chest, hard. Goku let out blood curdling screams.

"Hahahaha! You complete imbecile! Maybe next time, you should listen to your brain rather than your stupid friends! Because if you accepted my offer, you could've avoided your death for a little bit longer! And now, once your gone, I'll go off and do away with the rest of your putrid planet!" Gohan said as he was laughing maniacally and stomping on Goku.

The Saiyans were just smirking at what they were seeing. Once Gohan stopped stomping on Goku, he took a few steps back and prepare a Ki blast in his hand. Once it was big enough, Gohan aimed it at Goku, who was now barely conscious.

"Farewell, traitor. And don't worry about your little friends, I'm sure one of them will be willing to give us the dragon balls." Gohan said with a smirk.

"...Gohan...Please...S-stop this..." Goku said quietly. After he said that, Gohan sent the blast flying at Goku.

"Goku!" his friends cried. They all raced over to where he was, but was obvious they wouldn't make it. Right before the blast hit Goku, another blast came out of no where and hit the blast first. Wind picked up all around where the blast exploded.

"Who the hell did that?!" said Gohan frustrated. Right at that moment, a familiar person landed between Goku and Gohan. It was Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" Krillin said as he and the rest of Goku's friends stood by the both of them.

"I thought I picked up a familiar energy. Turns out it was that blasted Saiyan. And it appears he brought reinforcements." said Piccolo.

**(A/N: Yes, Piccolo and Raditz still ran into each other, but I didn't add that part.)**

"Not only that, nut that kid in the front is Goku's son, and he just beat Goku to a pulp like it was nothing!" said Tien.

"What? He's that strong. Well then, it looks like we don't have much of a choice. Looks like we'll have to work together to beat these guys." Piccolo said as he began to remove his weighted clothes.

"Team up with you?! No way!" said Yamcha.

"Do we have any other choice?" Piccolo said harshly. They all flinched but knew that Piccolo was right. They had to work together if they want to even stand a chance against them. So, after setting Goku in a safe spot, they all lined up with Piccolo and were now staring at their new opponent, Gohan, who still had a wide smirk on his face.

"Heh. To bad the old man is unconscious, because he won't be able to see his friends get killed." said Gohan.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Earth's defenders

Now that Goku is unable to fight, it's up to his friends and Piccolo to defeat Gohan and the other Saiyans.

"Alright. Now I can have some real fun." Gohan said as he cracked his knuckles. He was about to charge at them, but something stopped him.

"Gohan, wait." said Vegeta. Gohan then stopped himself from moving.

"What is it Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"I'm just telling you that the green one may be useful, so don't kill him." Vegeta said.

"How can scum like him be useful?" Gohan asked, annoyed by Vegeta's order.

"Gohan, that one may be a namekian." said Raditz. That caught Gohan's attention, along with the Z fighters.

"A namekian?" said Gohan.

"They are said to be a powerful race of aliens. They are said to have special abilities, like creating magical items." Vegeta explained.

"Piccolo, does that mean you're an alien?!" said Krillin. Piccolo was also having a hard time believing this as well.

"Oh, I see. Well, I remember my old man telling me something about the person who created the dragon balls. This guy didn't create them, but he's connected to him, so I guess I will have to spare him." Gohan said.

"I guess I'm supposed to be grateful. But, that's not gonna happen. I'll just kill you before you can even touch me." said Piccolo getting into a battle stance.

"Tch. Don't get cocky. I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you." Gohan said with a smirk.

Gohan launched himself at Piccolo with incredible speed. Before Piccolo could even react, Gohan elbowed him in the gut which sent him flying into a near by rock formation. He was now lying in a pile of rubble, barely conscious.

"Heh. If he's your strongest guy left, this is gonna be easy." said Gohan as he faced the other fighters.

"Aw crap! What are we gonna do!?" exclaimed Yamcha.

"I don't know." Tien said. That was when they felt a new power coming closer to them, at high speed. When it came into view, they saw Chiaotzu coming at high-speed.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu called out.

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing here!?" asked Tien as Chiaotzu landed next to him.

"I felt Goku's power dropping, so I brought a bag of senzu beans. One for everybody." Chiaotzu answered, holding the bag of beans.

"Smart thinking Chiaotzu! Now, hurry and give one to Goku." said Yamcha. Chiaotzu nodded his head and was about to do that, but he was suddenly sent flying into the air and almost 2 meters away.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried. He looked where Chiaotzu was previously standing and saw Gohan there, looking like he had just kicked someone and he had the bag of senzu beans in his hand.

"Sorry, but I think it's best not to give the enemy the edge." Gohan said. He then jumped back to where he was standing, with the bag of senzus in hand.

"The senzu beans!" said Krillin.

"Hehe. Nappa, hold onto these." Gohan said as he tossed the bag to Nappa.

"So what are these supposed to be?" said Nappa.

"Their special kind of beans that will heal you completely if you're badly hurt. If we hold on to them, they may come in handy." Gohan answered. After answering Nappa's question, Gohan put his attention back on the Z fighters. Piccolo was finally back on his feet and Chiaotzu came back, but was really banged up.

"Geez. And I thought you guys were supposed to strong. Turns out you're all just as disappointing as the old man." Gohan said mockingly.

"Alright kid, I've heard enough out of you." said Yamcha.

He lunged himself at Gohan and began to throw punch after punch at Gohan, but Gohan was able to dodge every punch easily. When Yamcha threw one last punch, Gohan grabbed onto his fist tightly. Gohan then quickly pulled Yamcha in and kneed him in the gut. Yamcha fell to his knees and was hacking and coughing the hit. Gohan then slammed Yamcha's head into the ground and knocked him out.

"Yamcha!" Tien called out.

Tien then joined the fight and flew at Gohan. Gohan only had to take a step back and Tien missed his target, but Gohan was able to throw a fast punch at Tien's face, which made him skid feet across the ground. When Tien stopped skidding he was already unconscious. Gohan began to walk towards Tien.

"Tch. Pathetic. Aren't any of you gonna give e a challenge?" Gohan complained. At the moment, he was halfway to where Tien was, but, suddenly, Gohan saw a bright light coming from one spot. He stopped walking and turned his head in the direction of the light and, what he saw was Piccolo preparing an attack.

"What the?!" said Gohan. The other Saiyans were looking at Piccolo's power level and was rising fast.

"Gohan, you better be careful. These guys can hide their real strength." Raditz called out. By then, Piccolo's attack was ready.

**"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" **Piccolo shouted. A beam of energy was sent flying at Gohan at great speed. All that could be seen after the bright light was a loud explosion and a lot of dust.

"Heh. Got 'em." Piccolo smirked. Once the dust cleared, Piccolo's heart sank. He saw Gohan, standing perfectly fine without a scratch on him.

"Was that supposed to be your most powerful attack? How sad." said Gohan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Desperate times

All of the Z fighters were standing in both awe and fear at Gohan being able to dodge Piccolo's best attack.

"Now then, if you're all done playing around, I think it's time to end this." Gohan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh crap...What are we gonna do now?" said Krillin shaking.

"He's just to strong for us. We can't beat him." said Yamcha.

"Come on guys. We can't just give up yet." Tien said.

"Oh. It seems the three eyed freak still wants to fight. Well then, come at me." Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

Tien then launched himself at Gohan and the two began to fight at high speeds. Gohan either dodged Tien's attacks, or he easily caught them. Gohan, however, was landing blow after blow on Tien's body. Gohan soon caught and held onto Tien's right arm and just flung him into a giant boulder that completely crumbled.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted in concern.

Tien now just laid on the pile of rubble on his back, barely staying conscious. He was still able to see Gohan clearly walk towards him with an evil smirk. Tien quickly rolled onto his stomach, off all the rubble and shot back onto his feet.

"Heh. I'll hand it to you. You sure are a persistent insect." said Gohan with a smirk as he stood only feet in front of Tien.

"There's...There's no way you could be Goku's son." Tien said. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he immediately moved at incredible speed and kneed Tien in the stomach. Tien ended up coughing up some blood and folded over once Gohan removed his knee.

"Don't compare me to that wretch again. Or else next time, I won't be as forgiving." Gohan said coldly. He then grabbed Tien's neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Tien!" shouted Chiaotzu, flying towards his friends. Before Chiaotzu could reach Tien, Gohan shot his free arm out and grabbed Chiaotzu's neck as well.

"Chiaotzu! Tien!" Krillin yelled.

"How sweet. How about this? I'll kill you both at the same time so neither of you will be alone." Gohan said darkly as he began to tighten his grip on both of their necks.

They both began to struggle to make Gohan let go, but to no avail. Tien then got an idea since Gohan was right in front of him and couldn't dodge anything. Tien slowly raised his hands and made a triangle shape and put it in front of Gohan, who did not know what Tien was planning.

"T-tri-beam." Tien choked out.

His hands began to glow, and then a bright light shot out of them and pretty much hit Gohan head on. It caused Gohan to lose his grip and get shot back a few yards before there was a giant explosion. Both Tien and Chiaotzu sat on the ground, trying to catch their breath from Gohan's strangling. Once all the dust from the explosion cleared, there were skid like marks in the ground and there was a giant pile of dirt and rocks where the marks ended. Since Tien was so weak, he couldn't do a fully powered tri-beam.

"Tien, that was great!" Yamcha said as he reached his friends, along with Krillin.

Even Piccolo respected his quick thinking. Both Tien and Chiaotzu smiled. But, the feeling of pride soon ended when something shot out of the pile of dirt. Everyone's heart sank. It was Gohan. His armor was completely gone, so he just had on his black underclothes which were sleeveless. Gohan didn't even have a scratch on him. Gohan landed perfectly on his feet a few meters away from them.

"Well, that was an interesting attack. I guess you're stronger than you appear." Gohan said.

"N-no way. He took Tien's strongest attack head on. But he doesn't have a scratch on him." Krillin said as he fell to his knees.

"He's a monster." Piccolo growled.

"Now then, it's time to end this." said Gohan. He simply moved his hand up and in the blink of an eye, a bright light came out of his hand and the last thing they heard was a massive explosion before they saw Tien and Chiaotzu's bodies lying on the ground.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin cried.

"Two down." Gohan said with a smirk. Gohan then suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Yamcha. Before Yamcha could do any thing, Gohan threw a punch that went right through Yamcha's chest which killed him instantly. When Gohan pulled out his fist, it was covered in blood. Yamcha then fell to the ground, lifelessly.

"Yamcha no!" Krillin shouted as he ran towards his friend. Gohan didn't do any thing, he just let Krillin kneel down next to his dead friend.

"No! Yamcha! Please, wake up! What am I supposed to tell Puar and Bulma!?" said Krillin. Krillin soon put his attention back on Gohan, who had backed away in case Krillin had tried to attempt something.

"You...You monster! You're part human aren't you!? How could you do this!?" Krillin shouted.

"Heh. How, you ask? Simple, by going through hell for years on end, I left behind my human half a long time ago." Gohan answered.

"That...that can't be true." someone in the background said. It was Goku. He was now barely standing and was obviously on no condition to fight.

"You? You're still alive?" Gohan said in an annoyed tone.

"Goku!" shouted Krillin, running to his friend's side to help him stand. Piccolo also moved to Goku's side, but didn't help him.

"G-Gohan. I know...You couldn't have forgotten your human half, or your home." Goku said weakly. Gohan's face turned into a cold scowl.

"This isn't my home old man. And I did leave behind my human half, because all it did was hold me back. Now then, unless you three want to end up like your little friends, you'll tell us where we can find the dragon balls." Gohan demanded, holding his hand in a blasting position, pointing it at Goku and the others.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Running

**(A/n: Sorry if it seems short. I've been having writers block lately, so any ideas would be appreciated. :)**

Gohan stood meters away from the three remaining fighters, who were already injured, ready to blast them at any moment.

"Well. I'm waiting." said Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him, even all together. Suddenly, Krillin's eyes lit up.

"Hey, guys. I just noticed something. Those things on their face, they must use it to read our powers and find us." Krillin whispered.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm saying if we can get out of here, we can just hide our power." said Krillin.

"That sounds great, but how will we get out of here?" Goku asked.

"I've got that covered." said Krillin.

"It doesn't matter what you're planning. You can't beat me." Gohan said from a distance. Krillin then moved Goku off him and he then put his hands next to his head. Recognizing the technique, Goku and Piccolo closed their eyes tightly.

**"SOLARE FLARE!" **Krillin shouted.

A blinding light appeared out of nowhere. It caused Gohan to use his arms to shield his eyes from the bright light, along with the other Saiyans. Once that was happening, Krillin grabbed Goku and told Piccolo to follow them before they all took off at high speeds. The light soon died down, and when it did, Gohan was quite angry.

"Gah! Those cowards! Running from a fight!" shouted Gohan.

"Don't worry. We'll find them soon enough." Vegeta said as he walked towards Gohan, along with the others.

"Tch. Doubtful. They know how to hide their powers enough to match a lowly humans." Gohan grunted.

"Then that just means we have a reason to play around with this planet." said Nappa as he cracked his knuckles.

"How 'bout? Feeling up for a purge?" Raditz asked. Gohan just smirked.

"Always." said Gohan. So, they all took off to find the closest city to attack.

* * *

><p>Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo were all heading back to the kame house, since it was their closest place of refuge. They all soon landed on to the small island, where Master Roshi and Bulma were waiting.<p>

"You're back!" Bulma cheered, but was soon silenced when she noticed their upset expressions and their wounds.

"Wh-what happened? Where are the others?" asked Bulma.

"Bulma, it's obvious what happened." Roshi said. Bulma then began to silently cry as she fell to her knees.

"Gohan was just to strong for us. There was nothing we could do to stop him." said Krillin.

"And Goku, why haven't you taken a senzu bean?" Roshi asked.

"That kid took them." answered Piccolo.

"Oh. I see." Roshi said.

"I just can't believe I let this happened." Goku muttered. After a few moments, Roshi and everybody else noticed a hover car coming towards the island. Once it reached the island, they soon realized it was Yajirobe.

"Hey. I see I came in time." said Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe, what are you doing here?" Asked Krillin.

"Well, Korin saw that things would get ugly really quick, so he had three more senzu beans whipped for 'ya." Yajirobe said as he held up a small bag.

"Hehe. Thanks Yajirobe." Goku said as he was given a bean. When he swallowed it, all of his strength came back to him.

"Wow! That always feel great." said Goku. Since Krillin and Piccolo weren't that badly injured, they didn't need the other.

"No problem. One more thing, Kami wants you guys to come up to the look out for something." said Yajirobe before taking off.

"I wonder what Kami wants." said Krillin.

"Not sure." Goku said. Suddenly, all three of them looked out into the ocean.

"You guys feel that?" said Piccolo.

"Yeah. Energies dropping by the second." Goku said.

"It must be the Saiyans. They're trying to draw us out." Krillin said.

"I'll go out there on my own. You guys stay here." said Goku.

"What!? But they'll kill you!" said Krillin.

"Don't worry. I won't try and fight the. I just need to talk to my son." Goku said. He then took off flying. No one took off after him since he seemed confident.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" said Bulma.

"There's no need to worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." Roshi assured her. But, what none of them realized as they were all preoccupied with the Saiyans, an even greater threat began to approach Earth as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 One day

As Goku began to approach the city where he felt the Saiyan's energies, he could see smoke and flames. Once he reached the island, all he could see we're flames, rubble and people running for their lives. He soon spotted the Saiyans, still blasting everything and everyone in sight.

"Haha! Just look at those worms run!" Raditz said.

"Tch. Humans are pathetic." said Gohan with a smirk.

"Gohan, stop!" someone cried. All the Saiyans stopped firing and turned around to Goku standing behind them.

"Well, this a surprise. You actually came after us." said Gohan with his arms crossed.

"Gohan, this...this has to stop." Goku said.

"Heh. And why's that?" Gohan smirked.

"You want the dragon balls right?" asked Goku. That caught all of the Saiyans attention.

"Just what are you getting at Old man?" Gohan said in an annoyed tone.

"One day. Just give us one day and then I'll gladly fight you again. If you win, I'll hand over the dragon balls." said Goku. Silence fell upon all them for a few moments until Gohan finally decided to speak up again.

"Heh. I didn't know you were so desperate. Well, what do you say, Prince Vegeta?" Gohan asked over his shoulder.

"I don't see what harm can come from wasting one day. Very well, you have 24 hours exactly, no more, no less, Kakarot." said Vegeta. Goku simply nodded his head before taking off, leaving the four of them.

_" fool. What good will one day do?"_ Gohan thought.

*At Lookout*

As Goku flew at high speeds away from the Saiyan's location, Piccolo and Krillin waited for him back at the look out, along with and Kami. They knew that was the best place to hide for training since Gohan never knew about it.

"Do you think Goku will be alright?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. All he's doing is talking to them." said Kami.

"Yeah, but- Hey! It's Goku!" Krillin cried after seeing Goku flying in their direction. Once Goku landed on the edge, Krillin ran over to him and Kami and both followed while Piccolo was just meditating near a tree.

"Well? how did it go, Goku?" asked Kami.

"They agreed to giving us one day." answered Goku.

"What!? Only one day?!" Krillin panicked.

"Do not worry Krillin. One day will be enough time." said.

"How?" Krillin asked.

"He's talking about the Hyperbolic time chamber." Piccolo spoke up.

"The what?" said Krillin.

"It's a room where you can spend an entire year in one day." Goku explained.

"Not to mention the gravity in there is ten times greater than Earth's and you will deal with scorching heat and freezing cold." said .

"Wow! That seems amazing." Krillin said.

"Indeed. So, all three of you are going to train in the chamber together for the whole day you have." said Kami.

"Sounds like a plan." said Piccolo who walked up from behind Kami.

"Now remember, the three of you. Earth's future and the only chance of bringing your friends back, are in your hands." said Kami.

They all nodded in agreement. After that, lead the three Z-fighters to where the room was located. Once they reached the room, Mr. Popo opened the door and had them all enter. He closed the door behind them and then waited.

* * *

><p><strong>(TIME SKIP...23 HOURS)<strong>

"Kami, they're done." said who stood by Kami in front of the door.

"Indeed." Kami said.

After that was said, the door slowly began to open. Once the door was fully open, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo slowly came out with tattered clothes and newly found power. and Kami nodded in acceptance.

"Well done. To the three of you." said Kami. After brought them all new sets of clothing, Kami explained everything to them.

"The Saiyan warriors are waiting in an abandoned waste land near the north (like where they first fought android 20 and 19), and luckily, they haven't attacked any populated areas. You all must make haste. Only one hour remains." said Kami.

"Right. Thank you Kami." Goku said. Before leaving, they were given a new bag of senzu beans that contained only four. All three of then took off to the north at tremendous speed.

*With Saiyans*

All four of them were sitting on near by rocks with their arms all crossed and eyes closed. Vegeta's, Gohan's, and the other Saiyans' scouters then suddenly went off, which made their eyes snap open.

"They coming in our direction. Heh, and with one hour to spare." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, but it seems that all of their powers have increased drastically." said Raditz who was now standing along with Gohan and Nappa.

"Well, it's expected from the Old man, but the others must have had special training." said Gohan.

"Either way, they're all as good as dead." Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles.

It was at that moment when Goku and his friends landed where the Saiyans were. You could feel the tension between the two groups. Obviously Gohan was the first to step forward, with a smirk on his face no less. Goku soon stepped forward as well.

"Heh. So you didn't chicken out." Gohan said.

"It's not like we had a choice." said Goku.

"Whatever. Just be ready to surrender the dragon balls." Gohan said getting into his battle stance. Goku got into his own stance. But, before either one of them made a move, Gohan's scouter suddenly went off again and his face immediately paled.

"O-oh n-no." Gohan stuttered, taking a few steps backwards and trembling. Goku was wondering what has gotten into his son, as well as the other Saiyans who were now in the same state as Gohan.

"He's...he's here..." Raditz choked out.

"B-but I thought...we got away from him..." said Nappa.

"I-it's..." Vegeta strayed away from his sentence, but Gohan knew what he was going to say.

"It's Frieza!" Gohan cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Beginning of the end

"No, no, no! It can't be him!" Gohan shouted.

"There's no mistaking it. It's Frieza. And he's closing in to the planet fast." Vegeta said.

"Dammit!" cursed Gohan. Gohan an over to Goku and then grabbed him by the collar.

"Look! We don't have to play any more! Just hand over the dragon balls!" Gohan demanded.

"Why!? Who's coming?" asked Goku.

"It's Frieza! The guy who treats me others like slaves and wants us dead! And he's the guy who can destroy a single planet with one finger!" said Gohan.

"What!? But that's impossible!" said Krillin.

"Not for him." Nappa said.

"So hurry up and give us the dragon balls!" Gohan yelled once again.

"Even if he's coming here, I can't give you the dragon balls." said Goku as he took Gohan's hands off of his collar.

"You really don't know what's at stake here do you!?" shouted Gohan.

"He's right Kakarot. When Frieza gets here, he'll most likely destroy everyone on this planet." Raditz said.

"Then why can't we just fight him off?" Piccolo suggested.

"Tch. Not only does the thought of fighting with you weaklings sicken me, but if Frieza can keep me under his thumb and I was able to beat your little friends, we wouldn't stand a chance." said Gohan.

"So we're really doomed aren't we?" Krillin said nervously. Before anyone cold say anything else after that, the skies darkened and wind began to pick up. When they all looked up, they saw a giant ship flying over head that was starting to descend.

"Oh crap!" Raditz cursed.

"It's a spaceship!" Krillin cried.

"Dammit! That's Frieza!" said Raditz.

"Vegeta, we have to get out of here!" said Gohan, running to other Saiyans.

"Aren't you guys gonna try and fight?" Piccolo questioned.

"There's no chance that we would beat Frieza. We'd just be killed." said Gohan

"...We won't know unless we try." Goku said. That caught everyone by surprise.

"Old man, are you insane?! Frieza is capable of destroying planets and not to mention that he barely ever uses 50% of his power!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Not to mention there's us." said a voice.

Gohan and the other Saiyan's faces paled when they heard that voice. Everyone quickly found the source of the voice and what they thought was true. It was the Ginyu Force, or the remaining ones since Gohan killed Recoom awhile back. The Ginyus all had wide smirks on their faces.

"Hey Gohan. Been awhile, hasn't it?" said Burter.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Gohan shouted and growled.

"Lord Frieza just sent us to this putrid planet ahead of the rest to hunt down you Saiyan monkeys." said Ginyu.

"O-others?" Gohan questioned.

"Lord Frieza's bringing all the men he can carry on his ship to Earth as we speak. It should be here in less than an hour." said Jiece.

"Why bring so many men to one planet?!" said Vegeta.

"It's not the planet Lord Frieza's concerned of. It's exterminating the life on the planet and finding the dragon balls." answered Ginyu.

"But won't killing everyone on the planet will cost you dragon balls?" Nappa questioned.

"Don't worry about that. We heard that all we have to do is keep the Namekian here alive." Guldo said, gesturing to Piccolo.

"Y-you know?" Gohan said.

"Of course. These scouters are also communicators you know." Burter taunted.

"Dammit!" Gohan cursed as he pulled off his scouter. He threw to the ground and immediately crushed it. The other Saiyans did the same. Gohan was then the first to glare at the Ginyu Force.

"Uh-oh. Looks like they're pissed." said Jiece.

"Who cares. Now we can finally avenge Recoom by killing that brat." Burter said.

"If you think I'm just gonna role over and play dead, you're crazy!" Gohan angrily shouted.

"Of course we wouldn't expect that. That's why we're here. Burter, you know what to do." said Ginyu. Burter simply nodded and he then suddenly vanished.

"What th-" Gohan began, but before he could even finish his sentence, he felt a strong impact hit him right in the stomach. Gohan coughed up some blood and was thrown back a few meters before skidding to a stop on the ground.

"Gohan!" the Saiyans and Goku shouted in concern. They all soon noticed that it was Burter who had attacked Gohan.

"But...how was that possible?" Krillin stuttered.

"Heh. If you couldn't tell this much by now, Burter is the fastest in the universe." said Ginyu.

"Damn. I forgot that all of the Ginyus have their own special abilities, like Guldo who can somehow freeze time." Vegeta added.

"How can we beat something like that?" Raditz muttered.

"You can't." said Ginyu.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Versus the Ginyu Force

**(A/N: Really, really sorry for the very late update guys! I've been having trouble with writing most of my stories lately! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!)**

"Ah crap! We're so dead!" exclaimed Krillin.

"They're all too strong for us and we can't even runaway." said Piccolo.

"Now what do we do?" Nappa question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gohan said behind everyone as he pushed himself out the ruble.

"We have to fight." Gohan stated.

"What!? But that's suicidal!" said Krillin.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'd just prefer to die fighting then running away." said Gohan as he walked forward to stand beside Vegeta and the other Saiyans.

"Heh. Well said kid." said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Ha! That's a noble thought brat, but it won't be much of a fight." said Burter.

"That's right. It'll be a massacre." Ginyu stated. The whole group got into a battle stance, ready for a fight.

"Gohan. I think you know what we all have to do." said Goku.

"Of course I know. It just sickens me to think about." Gohan said rudely.

"We have to fight along side with the insects." Raditz sneered.

"It's the only option we have right now, so we'll have to deal with it." said Piccolo.

"Alright, now let's get this over with. Lord Frieza should be ready to land on this planet any minute now. Guldo, you take care of the human shrimp. Jiece, you deal with the namekian and the other human. Burter, you take the Saiyan prince and his men. I'll take care of the brat." Ginyu ordered.

"Yes sir!" all of Ginyu's men said.

They scattered and all began to attack their opponents. Guldo kept dodging Krillin's attack until he was able to use his time freeze and telekinesis. Jiece was mainly fighting only with Piccolo because Goku wanted to help his son. Burter used his speed to continuously attack the Saiyans. But Gohan, Goku, and Ginyu haven't even started.

"Heh. Even if the two of you work together, it won't matter what you do." said Ginyu mockingly.

"We won't know unless we try, Ginyu." Gohan said.

After that, Goku and Gohan both charged at Ginyu. Somehow, Ginyu was able to dodge and block any attack the two of them tried to throw at him. Ginyu soon punched Gohan and kicked Goku hard enough to send them both flying. Gohan was able to rebound faster than Goku did.

"Dammit!" Gohan cursed.

"Haha! What'd I tell ya!? You can only dream of beating me kid." said Ginyu.

"Shut up!" shouted Gohan as he charged at Ginyu again.

"Gohan wait!" said Goku, but it was too late. Gohan was already trying to hit Ginyu, but was effortlessly blasted away by Ginyu. Goku caught his son before he could hit another rock. Goku quickly set Gohan down.

"I can handle myself old man." Gohan hissed.

"I know you can, but right now, we have to work together if we want to beat this guy." Goku said. Gohan let out small growl, but he knew that Goku was right.

"Fine. Well, what do you have in mind?" said Gohan.

While Goku explained his plan to Gohan, the others were all starting to make progress with their fights. Krillin had already been able to ware Guldo down and beat him, Piccolo has started to be able to out run Burter, and the other Saiyans all started ganging up on Jiece.

"Ok, got it Gohan?" asked Goku.

"Tch. Yeah, whatever." grunted Gohan. They both got into a firing stance and began gathering energy for a combined attack.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." they both started chanting and a bright blue orb began forming in their hands.

"Oh? Both of their powers are rising exponentially." said Ginyu.

"HHAA!" they both shouted. Both of their blue beams combined and were heading right for Ginyu.

"Ha! That attack is nothing to me." Ginyu laughed. He quickly shot a energy beam of his own and it immediately collided with Goku and Gohan's attack. Ginyu's attack was starting to gain the upper hand.

"Gohan, we have to release all of our energy!" Goku exclaimed. They both did just that and gradually gained the advantage.

"What!?" Ginyu exclaimed. The Kamehameha waves hit Ginyu dead on and sent him flying. His energy completely vanished like all of thee other Ginyu Force members energies are now gone.

"I can't believe it! We won!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Don't get excited shrimp!" Gohan shouted.

"He's right. We still have Frieza to deal with." Piccolo said.

"Something tells me he'll a hell of a lot harder to beat." Goku muttered.


End file.
